D'étranges sentiments
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: "Tu te croyais endormi. Perdu paisiblement dans un beau rêve. Ce genre de rêve si beau que la Vie te paraît Utopie, ce Rêve si doux que Doute te paraît être une force, ce rêve si paisible que tu prends ta douleur morale pour plus gentille que..."


Oyez, oyez.

En ce dimanche 20 février 2011, je poste un petit OS plutôt étrange.

Ma Bêta, Eejil, m'a dit ne pas trop savoir qu'en penser et que ce texte la m'était mal à l'aise. Autant dire que j'ai hésité à poster, puis je m'y suis résolue.

Personnellement, j'aime assez ce texte. J'y ai mis beaucoup de moi, donc si il est étrange, ne vous étonnez pas trop.

La présentation ne me plait pas, mais avec le sautement de ligne obligatoire, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

En espérant que je ne vous effraie pas trop,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le temps est glacial.

Assise sur un banc blanc, terni par les années, une jeune fille regarde le ciel.

La tête penchée sur le côté, elle observe quelque chose qu'elle seule semble voir.

Perdue.

Cette jeune fille semblait perdue.

Le ciel était sombre. On aurait dit le reflet de son humeur.

_La Vie est une pute qui te met à genoux. À toi de trouver la force de te relever._

Haineuse.

La définition même de la jeune femme à cet instant précis.

Ses yeux glacials. Son visage indéchiffrable. Son corps tendu à l'excès.

Éclairs.

La jeune fille est emplie de haine.

Une rage sans nom l'habite. Un immense désir de destruction.

_Les Rêves ne sont qu'illusions. Ils n'existent que pour t'achever plus que nécessaire. _

Rage.

La jeune femme prend enfin conscience du savoir qui l'habite.

La dureté de la réalité. Un savoir destructeur. La naissance d'un démon.

Frustration.

L'essence même de cette révélation qui transforme une jeune fille.

La haine envers tous ces êtres qui ne font que se mentir à eux-mêmes.

_Le Doute est une force. À toi de savoir en tirer des enseignements._

Euphorie.

Cet étrange sentiment qui t'habite.

Le plaisir malsain délivré par une connaissance hors-norme.

Déception.

Cette douleur immense lorsque la jeune fille se rend compte de certaines choses.

Le regard meurtrier engendré par ce sentiment. La cause de ce qui changera une vie.

_La douleur morale est bien plus puissante que la douleur physique. Fais-t'en une alliée. Sers-t'en comme de la plus puissante des armes. Fais la tienne._

Impuissance.

Ce sentiment abject éprouvé par une jeune fille qui ne se résout pas à agir. Pas encore.

La violence contenue par le simple fait de ne pas agir. La délectation de ce qui surviendra ensuite.

Espoir.

La perte d'état d'âme de la jeune fille. La naissance d'une aura bien trop noire.

La douceur et la violence contenue. Cette force étrange, insufflée par une perte de raison totale.

_La Vie est loin d'être une Utopie. La distance est un facteur horrible que tu te dois d'accepter. _

Sourire.

Mais elle sourit. Et c'est ça le pire. La jeune fille sourit à en crever. Douleur va perdre.

La haine devient une arme. Sa haine est une vengeance qu'elle va se promettre de savourer.

Haine.

L'aboutissement de tous ses rêves trop vains. La rage revient. La haine reprend le dessus.

Et la jeune fille la possède, la contrôle. De manière à en faire une arme. Mortellement dangereuse.

_Rêve, ce mot si beau qui guide tant de monde et qui au final parvient à tous nous tuer. Ah il est beau, hein, c'est sûr. Il est tellement beau qu'on se noie tous autant qu'on est, pauvre humain imbécile dans ce__ mot. Il te fait avoir tellement d'illusions. Il les entretient. Tu te nourris de lui et tu plonges dedans sans vergogne. Ah ça oui, il est beau. Tellement beau que tu en oublies la réalité. Et ça, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tellement obnubilé par ce qui te semble être si génial. Mais ouvre les yeux bordel ! La vie est une pute qui te fait croire qu'elle est idéale. Elle te fait croire à l'utopie alors que tu sais très bien qu'elle n'existe pas. La vie n'est qu'une illusion. Et quand tu t'en rends compte, quand tu ouvres enfin les yeux sur sa véritable nature de chienne… Salope ! C'est une salope qui aime ça. Ah elle aime ça cette pute, hein. Elle aime te regarder te débattre avec ses rêves sans sens, ses illusions trop vaines, et ses espoirs sans lendemain. Et elle te fait douter. Tu doutes. Et tu doutes encore et toujours. Tu doutes de ne pas savoir ce que pensent les autres. Tu doutes de ce que tu dois faire. Tu doutes de ce que tu peux faire. Mais la Vie continue et tu la suis malgré ton doute persistant. Et t'as mal, hein. Oh oui tu as mal. Cette chienne te fait mal à en crever. Alors tu essaies d'apprivoiser ta douleur. Tu essaies de la faire tienne et de la retourner contre elle. Tu souhaites en faire une arme mais très peu de gens y arrivent et ça t'effraies. Tu essaies de t'allier à cette douleur morale mais tu as du mal à persister. Alors le doute reste. Tu rêves de te venger de cette pute. Ah tu la croyais utopique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu la croyais idéale et tu viens de te prendre une gifle magistrale en te rendant compte que c'est loin d'être le cas. Et tu souffres, avoue-le. Tu souffres parce que toutes les choses qui te tiennent à cœur se trouvent si loin de toi que tu ne peux les rejoindre. Et tu te réveilles. Tu te croyais endormi. Perdu paisiblement dans un beau rêve. Ce genre de rêve si beau que la Vie te paraît Utopie, ce Rêve si doux que Doute te paraît être une force, ce rêve si paisible que tu prends ta douleur morale pour plus gentille que la douleur physique, ce rêve si magnifique que tu prends la distance pour une illusion. _

_Mais Vie n'est pas un conte de fée, mon ange. Et tu l'apprendras à tes dépends. _

_

* * *

_

Voilà, ce petit texte s'achève ici.

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, que cela soit positif ou negatif.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Amicalement,

Fallen Angel of the Dark_


End file.
